Amy Harrison
TV Series= }} is a survivor of the in 's . She served as a minor protagonist during Season 1. She and her sister Andrea Harrison, were saved by Dale Horvath during the initial outbreak and eventually found a camp full of survivors to stay at. Amy was twelve years younger than Andrea and that caused no small amount of tension between the sisters. She was resentful of Andrea leaving her behind at home and not coming back often enough to visit and be a part of her life. The experience of the apocalypse strengthened their bond enormously, though Amy was still often frustrated by Andrea correcting her, judging her, and generally telling her what to do. However, Amy worshipped her older sister, wanting to be just like her. Still young, Amy was impetuous and eternally optimistic. She helped look out for the kids in the camp, was quick to defend others' actions when she saw them as being protective and generally tried to keep the peace among her fellow survivors. During the night after supper, Amy was using Dale's Camp RV bathroom. She exited the trailer to ask where the toilet paper was when a walker came from behind and bit her on her arm then neck. She died from trauma and severe blood loss while slowly becoming a walker. Andrea continued to hold Amy's body, apologizing to her for not being there for her and when a reanimated Amy woke up, she tried to attack Andrea. Andrea apologized a final time and shot her in the head. Appearances TV Series Season 1 *1x01: "Days Gone Bye" *1x02: "Guts" *1x03: "Tell It to the Frogs" *1x04: "Vatos" *1x05: "Wildfire" (Zombified) Season 3 *3x06: "Hounded" (Voice Only, Hallucination) External Link |-| Comic Series= }} is a character first encountered in Issue 3 of ' and is the younger sister of Andrea. She joins the survivor group existing on the outer limits of the overrun city of Atlanta when the dead began to rise, but, later was killed when the Atlanta camp was attacked. Pre-Apocalypse Before the outbreak, Amy and Andrea were on a road-trip together as Amy made her way back to college when the zombie outbreak occurred. Amy and Andrea were rescued by Dale when their car broke down and made their way to the survivor camp. Post-Apocalypse Days Gone Bye She helped to care of the group's children. With her adventurous and out-going personality, she became a key member of the group by helping to keep morale up. She, along with her sister, occasionally flirted with Dale in order to be allowed access into the RV for a safe place to sleep. She trains with Rick in order to improve her shooting abilities. One night, at a campfire, Amy wanders off to the RV to use the bathroom and is bitten by a roamer and died of blood loss within seconds. After her death, a devastated Andrea shoots Amy in the head, saying that she wouldn't have wanted to come back as a monster. Amy was then buried in a small graveyard outside the camp site. The group was devastated over her death. Appearances Comic Series Volume 1: Days Gone Bye *Issue 3 *Issue 5 External Link Navigation Category:Siblings Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Damsels Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Female Category:Dreaded Category:Poor